


如果你馴服了我……

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [8]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 原著向。※ 小騎士視角。※ 是以信件形式表現的BE。※ 我只是偶爾想寫點BE而已。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318
Kudos: 2





	如果你馴服了我……

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 是以信件形式表現的BE。  
> ※ 我只是偶爾想寫點BE而已。

致界塚伊奈帆： 

很久沒給你寫信了，你最近還好吧？不過這樣問你也是多餘的，你過得總比我這個囚人好。 

你記得我們上一次見面是甚麼時候嗎？我想大概是兩年多前吧，那時你還會為公主殿下打聽我的狀況。可惜的是，在我以為我們快能當上朋友時，你就沒再來了。雖然有跟你以書信來往，但你知道嗎？信中的你看起來更冷漠了，離我更遠了。 

儘管如此，我還是很高興我們之間能以筆墨連繫着。你可能會奇怪我怎麼會突然提起這些事，請你別在意，這只是我一時的有感而發，但如果可以，請你別急着把這封信閒置在一角，把它看完吧！我知道的，你實際上是個急性子。 

記得你第一次來看我，我恨不得衝上前把你撕碎，就像野狼一樣。他們在背後罵我的其實沒有錯，我不否認我內心深處有着衝動而兇暴的部分。你冰冷的態度讓我覺得你在羞辱我、嘲諷我，我痛恨自己的軟弱，更痛恨你沒對我下殺手。 

於是之後你再來時，我沒忍住問你理由，不殺我的理由。你說是公主殿下的願望。老實說，我並沒有因此得到救贖，即使你告訴我沒殺我的理由是出於想要使我難堪，也遠比別人的善意這個原因要來得痛快。 

我想你是知道的吧？她的好意讓我被永遠囚禁在名為悔恨的牢籠中。也不知道你是真的誠實還是本性殘忍，居然告訴我這件事。無論孰真孰假，它都會傷害我。 

我的每日都是在地球人的冷眼，還有悔恨的漩渦中度過的，在那樣的日子裏，不暪你說，你的確是我唯一的救贖。 

從來沒有人會親自為我烹煮食物；從來沒有人願意抽空來陪我下一場棋；從來沒有人能像你一樣，讓我感覺到我們是對等的。 

好吧，我必須承認，當時我說你做的料理很一般只是我不甘心而已，不甘於自己竟被你這傢伙的料理所感動。雖然遲了點，但我還是要謝謝你。煎蛋捲很好吃喔！ 

所以我，無法討厭你，即使你是我的敵人。 

聽說你不會再來見我時，我的心好像有甚麽塞住了似的。我不想承認，所以甚麼也沒表現出來，暗自沮喪了有一個多月。後來你在信上說是軍方把我的監管權轉移給了其他人，所以才不能來探望我，我的心情又一下子開朗起來。 

你知道是為甚麼嗎？ 

你說過你不愛好文學，但總聽過《小王子》這個故事吧。 

「如果你馴服了我，我們就會彼此需要。那麼你對我來說就是世上的唯一，而我對你來說也是世上的唯一。」這是當中我認為最適合我們的對白。 

雖然我不知道你是否需要我，但我是；雖然我不知道我對你來說是否唯一，但你是。你對我來說從一開始就是唯一，與其他的地球士兵不同，你一直是我心中唯一認同的勁敵。 

伊奈帆，你馴服了我，你明白嗎？你明白這是甚麼意思嗎？ 

我不期望你能給我甚麼回應，因為事實上你不需要，即使你回應，我也來不及知道。是的，看到這裏，聰明如你也感覺到有甚麽不對勁了吧。 

我明天將被處刑，他們是在早兩個星期前通知我的。很抱歉我把重點放到信的最後，但原諒我，我真的很難下筆……我怕你無心把這封信讀下去，我想你知道我對你是怎麼看的，至少在我離開這世界前。 

以前我以為活下去是枷鎖，現在我懼怕着死亡。人在有了留戀的事物後，總是把生命看得特別重。我想活下去，想要再像這樣給你寫信。 

但是我沒有這樣的機會，我沒法得到你的回應，沒法再吃一次你做的煎蛋捲，沒法再見你一面，甚至沒法再拿起筆寫信給你。 

我將化作冰冷的屍體，如同多年以前對公眾所宣告的一樣，只有名字留在歷史的長河中被世人指點。我相信他們不會為我立墓碑，你大概也不必為我祭掃了。 

伊奈帆，你明白嗎？ 

這是我留下的最後的文字，而這封信，只為向你傳達一件事。 

我喜歡你，伊奈帆。即使說甚麼都遲了，但願你能記住，曾經有個叫斯雷因・特洛耶特的人，他把你當作世上的唯一，他的唯一。 

斯雷因・特洛耶特上   
2019-10-06


End file.
